Ben and Kevin strange weapons
by Psycho Clown Bondage Circus
Summary: Ben and Kevin find they have something in common, a powerful weapon, inside their own bodies.


Ben walked on the street without Gwen and Grandpa Max, looking for some trouble.

"It's boring today. Where did the bad guys go to?"

He stopped and had to get a stomach pain away. He clutched his tummy.

"Ugh, don't feel very good. Maybe I should not have eat so much chili dogs. I had 6 of them with some fries and a coke and a ice cream sundae as well."

"Baby got a tum-tum ache," said Kevin's voice, making Ben look at him.

Kevin the mutant was jumping down from a bridge.

"KEVIN," Ben said. "Finally found the trouble to fight."

He ran at Kevin before take the Omnitrix turn into something.

"Going hero."

"You're going zero."

Kevin flicked Ben with his tail into garbage cans of an alley. There was a flash. He came back out as Wild mutt.

"Roar," Wild mutt growled.

"Come get some, puppy," Kevin taunted him with his hands. "I'll spank you into next week."

Wildbutt became enraged and ran. Slobbering onto his enemy when he jumped on top. He bit several times. Kevin wasn't deterred by any.

"Stupid dog." He punched Wildmutt's stomach multiple times.

Wildmutt Ben whimpered and let out a long fart.

"SICK, DUDE," Kevin yelled. Before throwing him off of his body. "What manners are that? And I thought I was rude."

Willdutt Ben could't stop farting. He ran around in a circle whimpering, and farting.

Kevin, now away from the scene for several feet grabbed his stomach and started laughing uncontrollably.

"You stupid ass you can't stop, can you?"

Kevin laughed until he cried watching Ben fart out his gas. He slapped on his red knee.

"This is hilarious!"

He knew he was forgetting to try and kill Ben while he was distracted, but he couldn't help himself, for it was too funny. He fell down from laughing so much.

"I can barely breath! This is too good. I wish I'd stolen a camera phone to tape this moment forever."

Wildmutt fell to the ground with his orange butt in the air, farting away. Ben was almost panicked at how much gas Vulpimancers can hold. It was really too much! He didn't know when he'd ever stop farting. It was ruining the battle. It was obscene with embarrassment as well. He made blush for being behind fur.

Kevin got up again. Ben was nervous. He continued the random farts.

"Okay, I should really kill you now, punk ass fart dog," Kevin said, finally stopping the laughs. "Before you suffocate everyone in the area."

He raised his Diamondhead arm to fire shards at him.

"I'll plug your butthole hopefully you will blow up like a balloon and explode next."

Kevin laughed evil.

Wildmutt Ben had an idea. If he couldn't stop the farting, he would just have to turn it into a weapon. He turned his butt at Kevin and backed up at him quickly jumping onto his face.

"NOOOOO!" scream Kevin, knocked down.

Wildmutt's alien farts were horrendous. Wildmutt sat the butt right on Kevin's mutant face. Kevin gagged while flailing. It was the most evil thing he encountered in his lifetime.

"GET OFF ME TERRIBLE FART BUTT MOUTH DOG!"

Some farts got in his mouth. He screamed and choked. The smell was killing him. He really now could not breath! No joke.

"I'm gonna die from this swamp ass alien farting on me," Kevin thought, panicking. "I won't die some embarrassing way!"

Wildmutt began a time out beeping. He jumped away, dog laughing. Ben came back in the flash of green light. Now he fell down laughing, kicking out his feets.

"How's that, Kevin? Did the taste of defeat taste like my chili dog farts? With extra dog!"

"I'll kill you dead," Kevin said. He coughed and began to puke a little bit onto the ground. It was mostly bile and saliva. "You're disgusting. I can't believe I ever wanted to be partners with you."

"You were lying anyway. You only wanted to use me."

"Yeah, I almost forget that sometimes. I don't need anyone but myself. Now here's some free advice. Go in the trash where you belong! You little piece of shit!"

Kevin picked up a dumpster and threw it at Ben.

"Oh no. Time to go."

Ben ran from the dumpster that landed on the ground under a huge, loud, crash.

"COME BACK HERE, FART BOY!"

Ben ran around the corner, through the street, to another place that wasn't, full of innocent bystanders.

"Come on, Watch. I need you." He poked it. It was red and powered down. "Ugh, I hate time out. So now I need more distractions."

Ben had to fart again as human.

"Ugh, that is not the distraction I wanted."

"Where are you, fart boy? I will rip out your intestines so you can never do that again."

Ben let out a loud fart. "Oh, man."

Kevin smashed the wall in front of him. "Gave yourself away." He put out his Heatblast arm for attack."Now die."

"No, wait! Kevin, don't!"

Omnitrix charged just in the nick of time!

There was an explosion as the fire hit the gas.

"Hey, Kevin," said voice of the only worst alien in Ben's arsenal for this situation.

"Huh?" He looked up and got hit in the face with green drool. It felt like acid and it stunk. "Gross, you asshole! Stop that!"

Then he knew which alien Ben was, and got worried.

"Suck on this ass blast," Stinkfly said. And laughed hard.

A huge fart sound came from Stinkfly's mouth. A dark green toxic gas cloud came all over Kevin. He screamed trapped inside it.

"IT REEKS! IT BURNS!"

"The grossest thing is the farts come from my mouth now, at least I'm Stinkfly and it doesn't harm me, only you!" Stinkfly Ben giggled uncontrollably.

Kevin got temporarily blinded. Kevin was stumbling everywhere, waving all four of his arms. Even his tail. The cloud was thick. He fell down near a brick wall, smashing it. All he could do was scream in pain. Suffering under the worlds most powerful fart. He was in pure Hell.

"I will kill you for this TENNYSON! I swear."

Stinkfly patted his abdomen section. "You know, I feel much better. I guess this alien got all the gas out of me at one time. And it was a good weapon." He spit some eye liquids at Kevin, gumming him to the wall. "And that takes care of you, Kevin. The police will come take you away."

Then he flied away.

Kevin passed out unconscious. When he woke up SACT police were trying to contain him.

"Get away from me, you ants," Kevin roared.

"Prepare to shoot if he moves," ordered Lt. Steel.

Every gun was aimed.

Kevin felt something rumbling inside his gut. It swelled up inside him causing him pain. He wondered if that was poison because of Ben's gross alien fart gas.

"You'll be sorry if you don't get away from me," Kevin warned.

Lt. Steel didn't care. "You're going away for a long time, alien punk."

"I'll show you a punk!"

When Kevin got mad, he let out a small fart that rapidly knocked all the SACTs down, fainted.

"What is it? Some kind of chemical attack," Lt. Steel said before he was knocked out.

Kevin laughed at his good fortune.

"Huh well that worked out well for me in the end didn't it." And he laughed a lot.

He got freed of the Stinkfly trap and escaped.

Tetramand's farts were also very powerful weapons.

The End!


End file.
